1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conducting terminal connector and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a conducting terminal connector that employs an insulating tube and a soldering sleeve as a joining device for joining a conducting terminal and a conducting wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of joining two conducting wires, an insulating adhesive tape is used to wind around conducting cores of the conducting wires that are exposed outwardly of insulating claddings of the conducting wires, in order to cause the conducting cores to connect with each other, thereby achieving electrical conduction therebetween. However, due to the use of adhesive tape, the conducting wires may be easily affected by environmental factors, which cause electric leakage or problems related to dampness. In response to these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,925 proposed a conducting wire connecting device 100. Referring to FIG. 1A, the connecting device 100 includes an insulating tube 102 with an adhesive coating 106 on an inner surface thereof. A solder sleeve 104 with smooth outer and inner surfaces is disposed in the insulating tube 102. The outer surface of the solder sleeve 104 is connected to the inner surface of the insulating tube 102 by the adhesive coating 106. An external heater is then used to melt the solder sleeve 104 in order to join the conducting cores of the two conducting wires. The insulating tube 102 is then heated and shrunken to fix the conducting wires, thereby achieving the connection of the conducting wire and electrical conduction. However, forming the adhesive coating 106 on the inner surface of the insulating tube 102 of the connecting device 100 leads to high production cost, and it can be difficult to dispose the solder sleeve 104 into the insulating tube 102 after the formation of the adhesive coating 106.
Referring to FIG. 1B, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,478 proposed a conducting terminal connector with solder material. The conducting terminal includes a semicircular end portion 108. A solder material 110 is coated on an inside of the semicircular end portion 108 for connecting with a conducting core.
Referring to FIG. 1C, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,732 proposed another conducting terminal connector with solder material. The conducting terminal includes a round tubular end portion 112. The round tubular end portion 112 includes a solder sleeve 114 for connecting with a conducting core. The above-mentioned prior art technologies still have some disadvantages in practice and thus need to be improved.
Referring to FIG. 1D, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,779 proposed another conducting terminal connector with solder coil 14 inside. The solder coil 14 with lots of winding circles is wound. There exists a seam between every two adjacent winding circles. These seams weaken the stiffness of the solder coil and make the solder coil flexible. It is not easy to put and locate the solder coil 14 at the right position in the tubular member 12. The manufacturing of conducting terminal connector is difficult.